The Ultimate Battle: The Nightmare Begins
by Maurice A. Nigma
Summary: This is how both Miguel and Sylphiel met and how Nightmare Parasite first appeared and fought the two of them to begin with. See the Prologue for the details. DISCONTINUED


**The Ultimate Battle: The Nightmare Begins**

**Characters and References of "The Slayers" by: **Tsuguhiko Kadokawa

**Game Characters and Comic Character References of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by: **Yuji Naka of SEGA and Ken Penners of Archie Comics

**Characters and References of "Pokemon" by:** Satoshi Tajiri and Tsunekazu Ishihara of Nintendo

**Story and Created Characters by: Maurice A. Nigma**

**Prologue**

**Note to Readers: **Happy New Year Everybody! I would like to say all of you that I've been waiting put this story on for some time. It's been itching at me to do so ever since that I've made the rough draft throughout my college days. This story is the one that started all of the other fics that I've made since arriving to I'm sorry that it took me a while to do so, but I have to see what I could do about the chapters that I've made as well as modified them from their original story plots as well as keeping to the good parts. I would like to thank the group **Generation-A **for giving me all of the support that they've given me since I've started. I would also like to thank the guy named **Anime Master Zero** for writing the story called **RockMan Exe: The College Years** which gives me something to go for. Keep up the good work, man. Now, I would like for anyone to give their honest opinion about this fic before giving your review. I need the facts in order to get better at my writing as well as put up better chapters. Now, on with the fic!

From the distance from within the far reaches of the outer space, any human that gone through some special space training and is wearing a space suit would've been able to see that the Earth is a great sight to behold. The blue spherical form of the planet is almost as illuminating as the huge golden sun itself as it, along with the other eight planets within the solar system, continued to circle around its orbit like they have always done since the creation of the entire universe. However, for as peaceful and quiet as the recesses of space could be, there is always a chance that something natural or unnatural is about to occur within the planet Earth. Numerous space satellites, ones that the inhabitants' of the planet created using their own currently existing technology, were circling around the huge blue sphere's orbit for several reasons.

Some were used to take pictures and send data of incoming space debris that happened to have come from early space exploration experiments or otherwise. Others were used in order to create a world wide network that would allow the inhabitants to access digital information in the blink of any eye through the use of the of the information super highway or Internet for short. Most however were used by the planet's strongest and most fearsome military forces within different nations in order to be sure that no outside invader would be able to launch an nuclear attack on each of their respective countries. But as advanced and high-edged as the Earth's current military technology is, their most advanced space networking and radar satellites weren't able to detect the presence that's about to embark within the planet itself.

_"Heh! Heh! Heh! So this is the planet where that foolish human lives,"_ the mysterious creature thought to itself just as it continued to stare at the beautiful blue planet with its eyes as it remained unseen from the satellites that are orbiting passed it. _"The one that defeated that so called creator of mine. Bah! A once great and powerful sorcerer like Ixis Naugus defeated by a mere human brat that just wielded a weapon of great power and destruction without having the slightest clue on how to really use it. That old fool got what he deserved for when he got too much power in his old hands. The combined might of seven Chaos Emeralds and infused power of the Zone of Silence was what drove him insane. That same mad obsession for power is what brought him to his downfall. With that single obsession to further his own power and to conquer an entire universe, he paid the ultimate consequence._

_"(Sighs) Now, the old wizard is now nothing but untraceable amount of cosmic energy that's been scattered throughout the entire universe to places unknown. Well, I guess that means that I would have to be one to do what Ixis wasn't able to do. To defeat the human named Miguel Angel Arias and claim that powerful weapon of his: The Star Sword. From what I've learned from watching that old sorcerer in his quest, the two of them are what is necessary for me to achieve and gain great power so that I would be able evolve in order to conquer a universe with an iron fist. Now is the time for me to put my plan into action and show those humans of this world what ultimate fear and terror really is." _

With those thoughts done within its mind, the unidentified creature was about to breach the very atmosphere of the planet to gain entry when it began to feel a sudden pulse of energy surging throughout its entire being. The organism scanned its entire planet in order to trace or find whatever was causing the disturbance that its feeling right now. _"It must've been one of those dimensional rips opening within Earth that I'm feeling right now,"_ it thought to itself while at the same time beginning to wonder what or who would've made the supposed dimensional phenomenon that it was feeling right now. _"Now only that, but I'm sensing numerous amounts of space distortions lying dormant within that planet. It must've been from that time for when that human had his first encounter from the beings of Mobius. With the energy of the Chaos Emerald now present within Earth's own surface, it would be a matter of time before beings from other realms begin to..."_

The thoughts that the mysterious creature had within its own mind were then interrupted for when it suddenly felt a powerful and yet unknown force beginning to crawl all over its body. _"What in the world is that!" _the unknown being thought to itself while at the same time trying to pinpoint the source of the force that it felt. _"That wasn't like the cosmic rips that I'm sensing within this planet's own dimensional fabric. No, this one came from a completely different source entirely. Whoever or whatever just arrived to that world is asking for more that he or she bargained for. Whatever means that creature just used involved using the power of a Chaos Emerald. I'd better enter within this world quickly if I'm to achieve my goal. Heh! Won't that human Miguel be surprised to see me and learned that he's the one that caused me to come into his own world." _

With those thought done in its mind, the invisible creature began to use its great mental powers in order to concentrate on the location that it desired to go. But before it had the chance to teleport to where it wanted to go, the cloaked creature suddenly felt another surge of power beginning to pulse throughout its body. _"Hmm. This one seems to be coming from one of the dimension holes that I'm sensing from within the planet's own surface as well. Not only that, but there seems to be three beings coming out of that hole. I'd better take care of them first before having to deal with the outsider from another universe. As soon as those obstacles have been taken care of, then I could turn my full focus on the human Miguel himself. I doubt that even he would be able to defeat me for when he first sees what I'm capable of. Hee! Hee! Hee!" _

With those thoughts done within its mind, the mysterious creature that was watching the very Earth itself from the recesses of space without having the need for oxygen began to once again focus its thoughts at the task at hand. While remaining invisible to the planet's own defenses, the being suddenly vanished without leaving a trace of its existence to the satellites that still weren't able to pick up a trace of anything strange happening within their own planet.

While seeing the creature entering within the realm where the human that possessed the weapon named the Star Sword resides in, three omnipotent beings watched as the mysterious being warped out of their sights and began to talk amongst themselves about the event that's going. **_"It seems that the creature is starting its search for the young human that possesses the powerful Star Sword," _**spoke one of the beings that sounded like that of a female. **_ "Not only that, but beings from other realms are beginning to enter within his world as well through the rips caused by the Chaos Emerald." _**

**_"This situation is starting to become more serious for when that creature was released from its prison within the Zone of Silence," _**another spoke with the voice a young male within his twenties. **_"What was that sorcerer thinking for when he completed that creature with his most powerful magic and spells? He was mad for he thought that he could control the most powerful being that ever existed. Not only that, but its very presence within this universe is starting to cause the barriers between the realities to break down." _**

**_"I know of the grave circumstances that we are in now, my comrades. Therefore, we must act on the matter as soon as possible,"_** a third voice spoke to his companions while sounding like someone wise and ancient. **_ "For even the three of us with our powers pooled together weren't able to detect where or when this creature would strike. It must be up to the young Arias in order to defeat this creature that has entered within his world using the power of the Star Sword that we've given to him." _**

**_"But what of the other beings that just entered within the young man's own realm, wise one?" _**the female entity said to her old sage-like friend with a rather concerned tone. **_"You know that those four shouldn't be allowed to enter within that world without the humans over there noticing their presence. Thanks to the portals that the Chaos Emerald created for when it entered within the realm the first time, almost about any beings or creatures from other realms would be able to enter the Earth without warning."_**

**_"Not all of them arrived in that world through the means of the dimensional rips, sister," _**the male voice spoke out while at the same time feeling just as concerned about the situation as his sister. **_"You see, what I've just felt from the young female human is that she was able to absorb the power of Chaos Energy within one of the golden Power Rings and used it to travel to Arias's world. But what I'm more concerned about is how in the world did she get ahold of it and what realm did she come from?"_**

**_"I've sensed that she's from one of the four worlds created and belonging to the Lord of Nightmares, my old comrade,"_** the elder life form responded to his companion's words while at the same unfazed to what they've just said to him. **_"As for how she was able to get ahold of the Power Ring or how she managed to absorb its great energy, I'm not too sure of. You see, a trace of the Chaos Emerald's presence was never suppose to be allowed to set foot within those realms for fear of a its energy raging out of control. But there's one fact that didn't change a bit: she's now on Earth that the young human Miguel lives and could possess a threat to the planet if the inhabitants knew who she really is. There's also something else: a spirit that's connected to this young human woman's past is trying to communicate with Miguel Angel Arias."_**

**_"That would make sense seeing that the young man's mental capacity has increased greatly thanks to the power of the Chaos Energy of the Power Rings that he'd absorbed in the past events since the portals on Earth have began to appear,"_** the female said to the elder while thinking about the situation at hand. **_ "Of course, trying to conceal the existence of their presence from the human inhabitants of that realm has been rather difficult for the young Arias and his companions from Mobius to handle."_**

**_"I agree, sister. If that creature is able to enter the Earth with the will of its mere thoughts as well as elude our sights for this long, then there's no telling what it may do next," _**the male of the two powerful mystery siblings said to his sister while he too thought about the event that was about to occur. **_"From all that we've watched what it was capable of for when it was under the control of Ixis, it could turn the Earth into nothing but atoms in mere seconds." _**

**_"That may be true, comrade. But however, thanks to its time that it has spent imprisoned within the powerful seal that Naugus has constructed around it, the life form's power has been seriously drained since then," _**the elder creature said to its companion while at the same time trying to remain calm about the situation. **_"However, I can't deny the fact that the danger that the creature is respresents is harmful to the people and the chosen one of the Star Sword of this world. If that life form were to obtain some powerful genetic structure from Arias's blood, then nothing within any other universe would be capable of stopping it." _**

**_"Not unless young Arias could somehow harnesss the other abilities that he is unaware of,"_** the female companion spoke to her wiser friend with a sudden thought that suddenly crossed her mind. **_"Abilities that would not only change his life but the fate of his planet and the entire universe as well if he knew how to unleash it." _**

**_"Don't forget that he's only just a child, sister," _**the male being said to his sister with a bit of worry in his voice. **_ "For all that we know, even if he were the one human that we have been searching throughout the many millennia that we've lived, he could still become corrupted like any other being that wanted to use the Star Sword's incredible power to conquer their own respective worlds. Let's just be thankful that the weapon was able to give them the proper punishment that those warlords deserved." _**

**_"Surely you should have more faith in young Arias than that, my friend," _**the elder and unknown life form said to his younger companion with a rather calm tone in his voice.**_ "He's proven to resist the temptation of the great powers of the Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings, as well as the thought of having the Star Sword within his hands from time and again. As I have predicted, the soul within this human is like what I have anticipated. All that we could now at this point is to have faith that the young human is able to unleash his full potential along with the powers of his weapon given to him."_**

**_"Well, I guess that we have no choice but to do as you say, wise one,"_** responded the female life form said to her elder companion while trying to stay calm about the situation that's about to occur. **_ "Though, I'm still concerned about the other beings that have just entered within the young human's world. If the inhabitants there were to spot their presence, then they might panic and wonder how they could've appeared in that realm to begin with." _**

**_"We might not have to worry about that, sister,"_** the male being said to his sister with a reassuring tone in his voice. **_"As we speak, that spirit that the elder talked about is speaking through to the young man within a dream of his. He's speaking to young Arias about the situation and is asking for his assistence about his daughter who's now fully materialized into his world." _**

**_"Yes, he was once a father to the young woman, wasn't she?" _**the wise sage of the three said while at the same time remaining as calm as ever about the event that's about to unfold. **_"Knowing the young man, he would become a bit skeptical about it at first, but in time he would come to accept it but with the help of Miles Prower's own invention from Mobius. Who knows, perhaps this event was meant to happen at some point is it would bring those two together. I just pray that whatever is going to happen would help bring all universes back into order like it was so long ago." _**

****

Miguel Angel Arias, a young man at the current age of eighteen, is on the verge of beginning his first year as a college student. He wasn't too sure on what college is he going to attend or for that matter, know where the campus is going to be. All that he could gather about it is that he was going to go to a community college and that was all that he could get. At the moment though, all he could do is rest up for another dull and slow day. However, with a young man like him, no day would be dull for long.

Ever since his very first encounter with a Chaos Emerald, his life was never really the again same. The green gem possessed unlimited amount of cosmic energy that would grant any being great power to allow him or her to do anything that no ordinary being could. At that time, the young man had his very first encounter with a hero that he admired since he was a young boy. This hero's name was Sonic the Hedgehog: a blue being that came from the planet Mobius. He along with his two-tailed best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower were trying to retrieve the Chaos Emerald before the robotic overlord named Dr. Robotnik along with his mechanical horde of Swatbots. Right after that little adventure, he thought that things in his world would turn back to the way that things were. But he was wrong.

As the time he spent over the days turned to months, he'd met up with other beings that he'd just only met through other experiences or adventures. Knuckles the Echinda was the guardian of the Master Emerald who once helped him get his flying homeland, Angel Island, to return its original spot on Mobius while the barriers of the two realities were weaken by the Master Emerald at the time. Then, there was Shadow the Hedgehog: a creature that was dubbed The Ultimate Life Form who was created by the Professor Gerald Robotnik. However, despite having seen his rather serious and mysterious nature, he could tell that the black and red Mobian has a good heart.

He's just only met him recently a half year ago, but he'd remembered it as if it were yesterday. But it wasn't under friendly circumstances for when the black hedgehog attacked him the first time they've met. It turns out that the black hedgehog was under the powerful mind control of a sorcerer named Ixis Naugus. The evil wizard wanted to gain control of the four of the Chaos Emeralds that they already possessed and use them along with the three he already had in order to gain enough strength to pull a world into his home dimension: The Zone of Silence. However, thanks to the unwanted aid of the a mysterious weapon named the Star Sword by Ixis, along with the assistance of the local super heroes of the world and the power ancient spell that he'd learn from a powerful and yet mysterious benefactor that wanted the universe to be safe from the evil and corrupted wizard's force.

Right at the moment before he could lose his consciousness towards sleep, Miguel began to think to himself while thinking about the events that soon became a part of his life. _"(Sighs) Great, I'm about to start college in the next few weeks and here I am thinking about all those weird things that's happened ever since having met up with Sonic and the others," _the young man thought to himself as he felt the mattress of his bed just as his consciousness was starting to slip out of him little by little. _"I mean, first I've gained a powerful weapon that could not only harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds, but that could unleash a spell that could destroy a planet as well. I mean, that kind of power could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. _

_"But one thing still puzzles me: why did that weapon choose me? I mean, it's clear that I could become as corrupted as Ixis was for when he'd absorbed the power of seven of the Chaos Emeralds. I would become a powerful and yet evil being like he was. Sure, I've used the power of the Star Sword to call on the Chaos Emeralds' power in order to transform into my own Chaos Form. Having all that power to even go across the galaxy to get a wonderful view is cool and neat, but that was just pure luck. For all I know, I could become a power hungry psychopath that wants nothing more than to destroy anything and everyone in sight throughout the entire universe. (Sighs) But what I'm more concerned about is what Ixis told me right before he faded right out of existence. Saying that I've just released a terrible force that's more horrifying than anything within this universe. (Yawns!) That still gives me the creeps thinking about it."_

The young man was about to remember more about what the once alive sorcerer Ixis Naugus had told him a half year ago, but was soon taken into unconsciousness for as his body gave out and pulled him into a deep sleep. The dream that he was having was actually one of the strangest that he'd ever had in his entire life. What he saw within it was nothing but pure pitch black darkness. All that Miguel could see was nothing but the blackness of his surroundings that didn't show or emit a speck of light in sight. But before he could think of anything that he could think of to get him out of the area, the young teen began to see a white heavenly light burst from out of nowhere from within the thick blanket of blackness.

_"Now what the hell is that!" _he thought to himself while at the same time adverting his eyes in order to keep himself from going blind from the intense light that was building up. _"First I see that this area is filled with pitch blackness from all around this place and now a white light appears out of nowhere without any explaination! What's next?" _

As if to answer the question within his thoughts, Miguel began to hear a rather kind and gentle voice coming from out of nowhere calling out to him with a faint tone of voice, "Young man, can you hear me?"

The teen was spooked for when he heard a person's voice calling out to him out of nowhere like it did. Before he could have the chance to think more on the situation, Miguel began to turn his full attention back towards the blinding light for when he heard echoing footsteps approach his direction slowly. When his attention was towards who or whatever was causing the footsteps, the young man saw a black silhouette of a man coming towards him. As he tried his best to get a better look at the figure that was approaching him, Miguel could clearly see that the male figure was dressed in a priest's robe or outfit that almost looked identical to the ones that have been used in the Dark Ages of England.

While trying to get a better look at the person that was speaking to him, the young man heard the voice of the man again only this time it was much more louder than it had a moment ago, "Young man, you do not need to fear me for I mean you no harm. I'm only here in this dream of yours in order to speak with you."

As soon as he heard those words coming from the mysterious visitor, the young man was shocked for when he heard him saying that he's not going to cause him harm. Miguel was a bit suspicous about what the mysterious man before he spoke up, "Just where in the hell did you come from anyway and who are you?"

"My name and where I came from is not of great importance, young man," he heard the mystery man saying while not letting his gentle tone loose from his voice. "What is most important to me is the current safety of my only daughter."

"Your daughter? Just who are you talking about, sir?" Miguel said to the mysterious figure said while at the same time beginning to become confused towards his unexpected visitor's words.

"You see, young man, I've saw my only child just stumbled upon a dimensional rip that's connected between the worlds and she's now on her way towards yours," the mysterious man responded while stopping his advance and just stood while being illuminated by the light.

"Wait a second, just how in the world did she managed to get into a dimensional rip to my world to begin with?" Miguel asked the wise man while at the same time still confused at what his visitor just told him. "I mean, from my pass experiences from those types of things, there should be a lot of cosmic energy in order for those portals to open. Just how in the world did she managed to generate that much energy to do so?"

"Only my daughter can provide the answers to your questions that you seek. I only appear before you because I wanted to ask you a favor. Do you think that you could help my daughter for when she arrives to your world?" he heard the shadowed person saying to him while at the same time sounding serious about the situation just before the teen saw the light beginning to envelope his entire form.

"Whoa, wait a minute! I would be happy to help out your daughter in any way that I can, but just how am I suppose to know what she really looks like for when I find her?" the young teen said to the mysterious voice while at the same time trying to catch a close look at the figure that was speaking to me. "Just who in the world is she anyway?"

"When you find her near the doorway between our worlds with that device of yours, you'll know young man," he heard the older male saying to him while at the same time vanishing within the bright white light that's growing larger with every passing second. "Now I must bid you farewell for my time within this realm has now run out. When you do meet my daughter, can you please send my daughter a message and tell her that her father would always be watching her. Farewell, young man and hope that the challenges you face in the near future would end in success."

Before he could have the chance to say anything to the mystery figure in order to get more info about either his daughter or anything that might be related to the task at hand, the white spectacle that's nearly blinding his very sight suddenly grew so large that it covered the entire dark area that was once shrouded in darkness into a great blanket of white heavenly light. Just as he tried to figure out what just happened to him, Miguel started to rub onto both of his eyes in order to get them to focus properly. As soon as he began to open both of his eyes, the teen soon saw that he was back in his own bedroom away from the darkness.

There he was lying on a soft mattress that's apart of his bed within his own room. The numerous posters of the Sonic the Hedgehog and rock music groups that were posted all across his bedroom's white-painted walls. _"What a weird dream that was. (Sighs) I've got to stop eating chile before bed time,"_ Miguel thought to himself while trying to understand what he just dreamt about just as he got up from the bed and tried to shake off the effects of the dream. _"But it's really strange. It felt as though someone is trying to talk to me through beyond the grave like a ghost or somethin'. Man, ever since being exposed to the Chaos Emerald's energy and those portals appearing because of it, things in this world have been getting pretty weird. Now I have to deal with dreams of dead people telling me that their one and only family member is in trouble and want me to help them. I mean, it was only a dream...isn't it?"_

**End of Prologue**


End file.
